User blog:Simmer Slurp/Rah's quiz
Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *I was on the internet, my brother loves Japanese stuff, so he told me to check it out What was your first impression of the game? *Epic, pure epic What was your first Almighty name? *Semi Which of the games have you played? (Patapon 1, 2, 3) *1, 2 and 3 Which game was your favourite? *2 If there was one thing you could add to Patapon, what would it be? *Custom weapons If there was one thing you could remove from Patapon, what would it be? *Salamanders (Patapon 3) How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *4 (Or something like that) What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They think it's allright, they like that it uses rhythm but I've never played it with them (Apart from my brother when I was younger) What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *Most of them hate it, the rest think it's ok, about 4 actually play it. Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *2 days When was your biggest rage moment? *Patapon 2- Kachidonga, it was low on health, and it killed hatapon Which units do you rely on the most? *Patapon 1- Megapon Patapon 2- Yaripon Patapon 3- Tondenga/Charibasa Which units did you neglect? *Grenburr (bad move) Megapon (Turned out ok) Wandabarrappa ( Horrible move, they rock) What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) *Full on assault, smash through How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) *1- Never 2- A year 3- 2 months (I was pretty much adept by then) Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *1- N/A (Only played demo) 2- Zuttenkarmen 3- Dongara Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *SPOILER ALERT! When ragewolf was killed by his OWN teammates (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *Semi- Level 10 Mogyuun Dekapon (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *Legendary Blade (The green one) Generik questions Favourite unit? *Tondenga/ Dekapon Favourite theme? *Snow field of Sullied tears Favourite minigame? *Mine! (Simmer slurp) Favourite boss? *Cioking (So many potions) Favourite game? *2 Favourite character? *Sukopon (3) Favourite rarepon? *Wanda Favourite mission? *Parbolour of hope (2) Favourite moment? *Completion of Patapon 2 Favourite equipment? *Legendary blade (Green one from purple chest) Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? *I googled Patapon wiki for Patapon 2 tactics What convinced you to join Patapedia? *The fact that it was so helpful Why did you choose your username? *Simmer Slurp is my favourite minigame What would you rate the pages here? *Like stars? 5/5 If you could change one thing here what would it be? *The background, I'd make it more lively If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Probably spruce up the backgrounds If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Not sure, there are too many If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *Not sure, there are so many possibilities Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? *Definitely Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *Because asking what people want is easy, asking specific questions is harder ;) It's almost over Which country are you from? *England How was this questionnaire? *Fun, entertaining and it actually brought back some memories :) (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) *Do you agree the background should be more lively? This all came from Rah Gashapon, he made it, not me Category:Blog posts